Confusões do Destino
by Princesa Chi e Thammy Malfoy
Summary: [CAP 3 ON!]'Você acredita em Destino? Claro que sim... Afinal, nos encontramos, certo? Ginny respondeu com um sorriso...' Quando duas pessoas se apaixonam, importa por quem seja? 'Pela milésima vez, Draco... Eu NÃO sou gay! respondeu Blaise.'[DG]
1. Desculpas

**Pedido de desculpa das autoras:**

Eu e a Ginny queremos pedir desculpa à **_Tataya Black_**, por um motivo: não sabíamos que já havia _outra_ fic chamada "Peças do Destino", especialmente uma que ainda estava em publicação.

Pedimos desculpa a ela e a todos os leitores, avisando que haverá uma modificação de nome.

Como a Ginny viajou, e só volta semana que vem, adivinhem? Eu terei q inventar a porcaria do nome. Não se preocupem, farei isso até amanhã,e amanhã mesmo o 1º capítulo será publicado. Portanto, se receberem o aviso do com o nosso nome de autora mas com outro nome na fic, não estranhem '

Agradeço a compreensão de todos, e mais uma vez, peço desculpa.

Atenciosamente,

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Confusões do Destino**

_**Autoria:** Princesa Chi **e** Ginny C. Malfoy_

**Capítulo 1 – Algum avanço**

_I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?_ – Three Days Grace

Era início de setembro, as aulas haviam começado há poucos dias atrás, a euforia do começo das aulas já havia passado e todos comiam tranqüilos no café da manhã, enquanto conversavam com seus amigos. E lá estava ele observando-a novamente.

"_Como ela é linda..."_ pensava enquanto a olhava enrolar seus cabelos distraidamente entre os dedos quando conversava com a amiga _"Droga! Eu não posso pensar esse tipo de coisa!Mas como é difícil..."_, o loiro recriminava-se, mesmo não querendo sempre se pegava olhando para a mesa rival, num ponto em especial.

Ele estava sentado em sua mesa na Sonserina para mais um café da manhã em Hogwarts, lugar que ele detestava. Por que? Porque simplesmente o colégio era onde ele mais sofria, sofria por poder observar uma certa garota apenas de longe, sofria por ela, exatamente pelo motivo dele sentir uma paixão platônica a muito tempo. Antigamente ele não assumira para ele mesmo o quanto gostava dela, não muito diferente de agora, que ele escondia no fundo do seu coração aquele sentimento. Tentou apagar de todas as maneiras possíveis, a insultando, implicando com ela, tentando colocar na cabeça que ela era apenas uma garota como todas, mas ele não conseguiu. Era mais forte que ele, uma essência que estava grudada em seu ser. Como ele poderia gostar tanto de alguém que nunca lhe dirigira uma palavra amistosa? Como ele conseguira se apaixonar por alguém que ele nunca encostou, ou muito menos beijou?

Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu seu amigo, Blaise Zabini o encarando depois de perceber que o loiro estava com o olhar perdido na mesma direção que ele mesmo olhava minutos atrás.

- Draco-o-o... – disse o moreno, sacudindo a mão na frente do rosto do loiro – o que você tanto olha? – perguntou com um sorriso maldoso, embora já soubesse a direção daquele olhar.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Blaise – respondeu o loiro friamente, voltando a atenção para sua comida.

- Hunf, sei... Como se eu não soubesse que você estava olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, em específico para aquela Weasley.

- Eu só estava pensando na melhor maneira de insultá-la. Ela e a sangue-ruim que está ao seu lado. – disse com um pouco de nojo a ultima parte, terminando a conversa, afinal, aquele era seu segredo, não podia deixar que Blaise soubesse. Ninguém poderia saber... _Ninguém_.

Por um breve momento, uma sombra estranha passou pelo olhar de Blaise, mas logo se dissipou. O moreno voltou então a atenção para a comida, pois sabia que se continuassem com aquela conversa... Coisa boa não sairia.

* * *

Já na mesa da Grifinória, _Guinevere Mabelle Weasley_, mais conhecida como Ginny, conversava animadamente com sua amiga Hermione Granger, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, o que se resumia a bolinhos de chocolate, o prato preferido dela. 

- Eu tô te dizendo, Mione! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! O Colin Creevey é _gay_! – a garota sussurrou a última parte da frase, para que as pessoas em volta não ouvissem.

- Ah Ginny, é difícil de acreditar! Tudo bem que ele é meio, hum, _emboiolado_ e tudo mais, e que _desmunheca_ um pouco, e tem aquele jeitinho irritante de falar... – a morena parou de falar, encarando a ruiva que agora a olhava com uma expressão de "eu sabia que estava certa", e então confirmou – ok, eu acredito que ele seja gay. Mas você viu mesmo?

- Vi sim! Com meus próprios olhos que a terra há de comer um dia! Eu estava voltando da biblioteca ontem, a noite em direção ao Salão Comunal, quando ouvi um barulhinho vindo de uma sala que _deveria_ estar vazia... Quando fui dar uma espiadinha para ver se não tinha nenhum problema... – A garota completou ao ver o olhar do tipo Espiar-os-outros-é-feito-Ginny – Quando me deparei com o Colin dando um _amasso _bem maldoso em um lufa-lufa.

- E como você tem certeza que era um garoto, Gi? Aposto que a mente maldosa aqui é a sua...

- Eu tenho certeza!Eu reconheci o garoto sabe... –A garota disse meio sem jeito.

- Posso saber quem é?

- Justino... – A garota respondeu com a boca cheia de comida deitando disfarçar a resposta.

- É... – Respondeu com vontade de rir do constrangimento da amiga – Gin, esquece esse episódio, você não tinha culpa... Mas não vamos mais falar nesse assunto, tem outra coisa que me intriga.

- O que, Mione? – A garota perguntou aliviada pela mudança na direção da conversa.

- Bom... É o seu irmão, ele anda muito... Estranho, com o olhar perdido... Acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e ele não quer me contar.

- Mione, eu não sei... É uma pena que vocês não tenham tentado nada, quem sabe agora ele não estivesse diferente...vai saber...

- Ai Gi, sei lá, não rola, entende? Quando um garoto é amigo seu, ainda mais um tão próximo quanto o Rony é de mim, não dá pra rolar nada... Fica só na amizade mesmo...

- Eu até entendo... É o mesmo entre eu e o Harry... Todos sabem que eu era apaixonada por ele quando entrei em Hogwarts, mas isso é normal, não é? Afinal, eu tinha 11 anos de idade quando ele me salvou, é natural que o meu herói tivesse se tornado "o amor da minha vida". Mas depois disso nos tornamos tão próximos... Ele ia lá para casa todos os verões, jogávamos quadribol juntos e tudo mais... Aproximamos-nos tanto que todo o romance que poderia ter esfriou, sabe?

- Sei... Bom, temos que melhorar a nossa vida romântica, não é mesmo? Eu não saio com um garoto desde o quarto ano, quando estive com o Vitor...

- O Krum tem a vida dele, bem diferente da sua... Você tem que arranjar alguém aqui de Hogwarts, mas quem?

- Não sei... De toda forma, você tem que arranjar alguém também, mocinha! Desde o Dino Thomas que você não arranja outro cara!

- Claro... Olha quem eu fui escolher... – Disse rindo ao se lembrar da cena do dia anterior - Pois é, nós duas estamos precisando laçar alguém! – a ruiva foi levantando-se, e pegando a mochila – bem Mione, depois a gente continua a nossa conversa, tenho aula do seboso agora. – disse com uma cara de quem vai para a guerra, o que fez a amiga rir.

- Vai lá Gi, e vê se não dá razão para o prof. Snape tirar pontos seus.

- Como? Ele tira pontos da grifinória até por eu respirar!

A morena continuou rindo, enquanto via Ginny ir afastando-se. Logo depois virou-se para Harry e Rony, que estavam a algumas cadeiras distantes e falou:

- Vamos para a aula?

- Claro! – Harry disse se levantando mas Rony continuou parado, com o olhar vago – Acho que ele não ouviu.

- Rony! – Hermione gritou no ouvido de garoto que deu um salto da cadeira, ficando completamente vermelho ao perceber que várias cabeças os observavam.

* * *

"_Que aula mais chata! Finalmente acabou!"_ Ginny dizia para si mesma, enquanto saía da sala de poções, uma das masmorras maiores. Ao sair, deparou-se com o 6º ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina, e entre eles estava Hermione. 

- Oi Mione! – cumprimentou a ruiva, enquanto tentava se aproximar da amiga no meio daquela confusão de alunos. Não teve muito sucesso, principalmente porque alguém esbarrou nela e fez todos os livros que estavam na sua mão caírem no chão. Alguns alunos desviaram, outros, sonserinos, passaram em cima das anotações da ruiva.

- Mamãe mandou bons modos! – Disse irritada e morrendo de raiva enquanto se abaixava para recolher o material, tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível,Hermione se aproximava pra ajudar, mas a muvuca de alunos não colaborava. Além disso, nem Harry nem Rony encontravam-se a vista.

- Ora, ora, se não é a Weasley pobretona por aqui... – uma voz arrastada se fez presente.

"_Ai meu Merlin, me ajude!"_ A garota implorou enquanto levantava o rosto e encarava o sonserino parado a sua frente, era incrível como ninguém se atrevia a esbarrar nele, ao contrario dela que levava dois empurrões a cada segundo, o que piorava pelo fato dela estar abaixada.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Perguntou entre os dentes já morrendo de raiva pelo sorriso esnobe que ele tinha no rosto.

- Eu? Nada, mas pelo visto você vai querer materiais novos, já que esses já estão bem acabados. Ah, eu quase me esqueci que sua família já os compra assim, não é mesmo? – disse de forma cínica dando um sorriso de meia boca.

Os sonserinos em volta escutaram e pararam ao lado de Draco enquanto gargalhavam. Ginny ignorou as falas do loiro e continuou a recolher suas anotações.

- Weasley porque não vende as fotos do seu querido Cicatriz? Você poderia ganhar um bom dinheiro e tentar comprar materiais novos... Não essas _obras de arte_... – O loiro disse enquanto chutava na direção dela um caderno que estava perto de seus pés.

- Pelo menos você admite que o Harry é bom o bastante pra ter pessoas querendo sua foto, Malfoy. – A garota falou entre os dentes enquanto se levantava, já com os matérias nas mãos.

- Eu só observo fatos, _Weasley_. - Ele falou estreitando os olhos, a ultima frase dela o havia deixado extremamente irritado _"Na hora de ser insultada ela me ignora mas é só tocar no nome do Potter e ela já o defende..."_ Pensou amargurado, mas sem transparecer – O gosto medíocre das pessoas não é minha culpa... Onde já se viu, admirar um testa-rachada...

- Vê se toma um chá de semancol, Malfoy. Ninguém aqui necessita da sua presença. Muito menos das suas opiniões _tão_ construtivas...

Quem disse aquilo não fora Ginny, mas sim Hermione, que conseguiu "entrar" na roda que havia se formado em volta dos dois.

Blaise, parado ao lado de Draco, tinha um sorriso divertido na cara, olhando de Hermione para Draco e vice-versa.

- Sei que não necessitam de minha presença, mas mesmo assim eu me faço existir, diferente de vocês duas. – respondeu o loiro, de forma azeda.

- Claro que se faz existir, afinal, ninguém por si próprio notaria a presença de uma doninha albina e chata como você – Ginny falava, enquanto já ia se afastando pelo espaço dado na rodinha entre eles – Tchau Mi, depois a gente se fala, tenho aula agora.

Draco continuou olhando a ruiva se afastar, tentando lembrar que aula ela teria agora. Pegara o horário do quinto ano no chão, que um garoto muito afeminado da grifinória deixara cair. _"Ah sim, ela terá Trato de Criaturas mágicas agora..."_

Foi afastado de seus pensamentos por Blaise, que havia espantado todos os curiosos que observavam a cena, e agora o chamava para entrar na sala. _"Ainda bem"_ pensou o loiro _"Isso já está virando quase obsessão"_.

* * *

Ao cair da tarde Ginny se encontrava na biblioteca, tentando fazer um trabalho de Historia da Magia, mas assim como as aulas, o trabalho que fazia era algo completamente tedioso e ela fazia de tudo para manter os olhos abertos. Por estar bem distraída ela acabou não percebendo a presença de alguém que a observava. 

O loiro estava por trás das estantes, e a observava por entre as brechas dos livros. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara lá observando-a, achava encantador o modo como ela fechava os olhos durante alguns segundos e os abria piscando varias vezes na tentativa de se manter acordada. Como suas pernas já doíam de ficar em pé e como ele estava cansado de ficar ali olhando que nem um palerma para ela, aproximou-se e falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:

- Eu não sabia que os Weasley precisavam estudar, achava que nem cérebros eles tinham. - Disse com uma voz arrogante.

Ginny se controlou ao máximo para não virar-se e esmurrar o loiro.

- Pois saiba, Malfoy, que nós temos sim, diferente de você e sua família, que só tem beleza por fora, mas são todos podres por dentro. Não adianta nada uma maçã ser linda por fora e estar podre por dentro, ninguém vai querer ela!

A ruiva então levantou-se e saiu, deixando o garoto pasmado para trás.

"_Ela disse que eu sou bonito! Ok, não com essas palavras, mas ela praticamente assumiu que eu sou belo! Wow, já temos algum avanço!"_ Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Draco se afastou, indo para o salão comunal na sonserina.

Já a ruiva havia ido dar uma volta no lago e observar o belo pôr-do-sol, algo que ela adorava fazer e sempre a acalmara. Aos poucos o sol foi desaparecendo e, enquanto observava as pequenas estrelas aparecerem fracamente no céu, ela não conseguiu evitar um pensamento enquanto suspirava cansada: _"Ufa! Que dia mais cheio!"._

* * *

**N/A (s):** SAIU! O CAPÍTULO SAIU!

xD

Ok, eu tenho sérios problemas mentais, ignorem xD

Mas eu quase não me contenho de felicidade ao perceber que finalmente eu e a Ginny C.M. conseguimos acabar o capítulo 1 em menos de 24h

Eu e ela estamos repletas de idéias, escreveríamos por horas a fio se tivéssemos tempo...

ADVERTÊNCIA: Não escreva fics em parceria com alguém via MSN Messenger. Acredite, pode ser perigoso!

O aviso acima é sério, pq escrever via MSN é realmente estranho! Nós duas discutindo idéias, vendo quem vai ficar com quem, o que vai acontecer com o personagem e tal, coisas do tipo... Fazer isso dá na gente um colapso nervoso xD

Aí uma escreve um capítulo meio resumido, e a outra complementa com mais idéias. Daí volta para a 1ª, que checa se não quer colocar mais nada ou fazer alguma mudança e finalmente o capítulo é colocado no ar!

Eu sei que quando vocês lerem esse capítulo já vai ter se passado quase uma semana desde que foi escrito, mas... Bom, pensem pelo lado positivo: a essa altura eu e a Ginny já teremos escrito o capítulo 2 xD

Como sempre, a velha chantagem usada por todos os autores desesperados: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Se deixarem bastantes, o capítulo 2 será postado com antecedência. Se forem poucas, só no mês q vem xD

Huahuahuahuahuahua

Tô zoando! De qualquer forma, deixem reviews

Ah sim, o merchandising básico que não pode faltar: leiam minha nova fic "Entre o Céu e o Inferno"! E "Vidas Cruzadas" da Ginny, são fics mto boas! (isso soou meio prepotente, mas tah neh... -.-')

Bjinhos!

Princesa Chi e Ginny C. Malfoy


	3. Capítulo 2

**Confusões do Destino**

_**Autoria:** Princesa Chi **e** Ginny C. Malfoy_

**Capítulo 2 – Preparações para uma festa**

Os dias passaram tão rápido para Ginny que ela nem notou. Estava tão atarefada com o NOM's que já nem ligava para os insultos de Malfoy. Eles sempre se esbarravam no corredor, para a infelicidade dela.

"_Ai, que saco, parece até perseguição! Como o Malfoy consegue ser tão irritante?"_ Ela pensou, já irritada pelas _coincidências,_ após um novo "esbarrão" com o sonserino no caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

Quando entraram no mês de outubro, Dumbledore deu um aviso para os alunos no café-da-manhã:

- Queridos alunos! Devo informá-los que andei conversando com os professores, e nós chegamos à conclusão quase unânime – Falou dando uma pausa sutil e um olhar de esguelha para o professor de poções – De que iremos oferecer uma festa de Helloween aos estudantes de Hogwarts!

A alegria foi geral, houve murmúrios por todo salão. Todos os alunos falavam ao mesmo tempo alegres sobre como seria a festa, e depois de ter deixado seus alunos se acalmarem por um tempo com a notícia o diretor pediu silêncio para continuar a falar.

- A festa será a fantasia, e como foi uma decisão de ultima hora e nós não avisamos com antecedência para as fantasias serem compradas, terão nesse fim de semana um passeio a Hogsmeade para comprarem seus trajes. Aqueles que não possuem a autorização, peçam aos seus amigos que as comprem... Devo lembrá-los que só alunos a partir do 4º ano poderão participar da festa. Sendo assim, saboreiem seu café-da-manhã! – dizendo isso ele voltou a se sentar fingindo não escutar as reclamações dos estudantes mais novos, muito dizendo palavras não muito adequadas.

Mesmo enquanto comiam os murmúrios continuaram pelo salão, as meninas em euforia e os rapazes nem tão animados assim.

- Ginny! – Hermione veio correndo para onde a ruiva estava sentada, só para conversarem – essa festa vai ser demais! Temos que ver que roupa nós vamos comprar... – ela então olhou para a cara desanimada da amiga – Gi, o que houve?

- Ai, Mi, é que eu não poderei ir a essa festa... Não tenho roupa e muito menos dinheiro para comprar! - Ginny disse enquanto enfiava um bolinho inteiro na boca, tentando afogar as mágoas com a comida.

- Ora, para tudo se tem uma solução! – Mione se mostrou hiper empolgada na tentativa de animar a garota – você não é boa em costura? – Ela perguntou vendo a ruiva acenar um "sim" com a cabeça – Então! Explica qual é sentido desse desânimo todo! A gente compra aquelas revistas de moldes e compra o material, que é bem mais barato! Eu mesma estou pensando em fazer isso, já que as fantasia estão muito caras... – disse ela, meio pensativa.

- É mesmo, Mione! – agora era Ginny que se alegrava com a idéia de poder ir ao baile – eu sou muito capaz de fazer uma fantasia para mim! Aliás, nós duas somos! – ela se virava para a amiga com um sorriso no mínimo contagiante que ia de orelha a orelha – vamos encomendar um catálogo logo, para vermos que modelo iremos fazer. Sábado a gente compra o material em Hogsmeade!

- Claro! Mas você já tem idéia de que fantasia vai querer usar? – Hermione perguntou um pouco seria – Porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia!

- Bom... Eu só sei as cores que eu devo evitar... Tipo rosa sabe? Não combina com a cor do meu cabelo... – Disse sorrindo enquanto puxava uma mecha pra frente, mostrando para a amiga – Mas aposto que quando começarmos a olhar o catalogo as idéias irão surgir!

- Então vamos logo pedir essa revista ne! – Ginny disse enquanto bebia de uma vez o resto de suco em seu copo – Quer fazer isso antes da aula começar!

- Eu também – Hermione concluiu repetindo os atos da amiga, só que enfiando em seguida um pedaço de bolo na boca e bebendo o suco para depois as duas saírem correndo, dando gritinhos de felicidade, em direção ao corujal.

**

* * *

**Draco se mantinha quieto em sua cadeira, mesmo achando errado ele a observava de longe novamente. _"O que será que ela vai vestir?" _Ele se perguntava enquanto a imaginava alguma fantasia "_Ela ficaria bem fantasiada de princesa"_ Pensou logo fazendo uma careta ao perceber o quão brega aquele pensamento soou, mas voltando a ficar sério ao perceber que a ruiva não estava animada "_Será que ela vai? Afinal, ela não tem dinheiro para comprar uma fantasia decente..." _Pensou com uma pontada de tristeza que foi prontamente ignorada já que rapidamente a ruiva começou a se empolgar enquanto conversava com a amiga "_Mas por que então ela está tão alegre agora?"_ Draco se mantinha quieto em sua cadeira, mesmo achando errado ele a observava de longe novamente. Ele se perguntava enquanto a imaginava alguma fantasia " Pensou logo fazendo uma careta ao perceber o quão brega aquele pensamento soou, mas voltando a ficar sério ao perceber que a ruiva não estava animada "Pensou com uma pontada de tristeza que foi prontamente ignorada já que rapidamente a ruiva começou a se empolgar enquanto conversava com a amiga " 

- E aí, Draco? Vai fantasiado de quê? – perguntou Blaise, enquanto se sentava, tirando o sonserino de suas observações. Ele havia acordado atrasado, mas já sabia sobre a festa.

- De seu assassino se você não calar a boca – respondeu o loiro, com seu habitual mau-humor matinal, que com a chegada do amigo aumentou já que ele preferiria ficar observando a garota ao invés de discutir sobre uma festa.

- Ih, estressadinho... – respondeu Blaise, rindo da cara de poucos amigos que o loiro fez – Eu ainda não me decidi... Acho que vou ir fantasiado de Hitler , o que acha?

- Quem? – indagou Draco levantando uma das sobrancelhas , ligeiramente interessado.

- Hitler, um dominador trouxa. Foi ele quem causou a segunda Guerra Mundial entre os trouxas.

- E como é que você sabe essas coisas, Blaise? Andou se envolvendo com uma sangue-ruim? – O loiro perguntou em um tom extremamente sarcástico.

- Eu faço aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, idiota. – respondeu o moreno, com um leve mau-humor.

- Você é uma vergonha pra sonserina, sabia disso? – Disse debochado.

– Vamos esquecer os meus deveres escolares, ok? – Blaise disse meio irritado com o tom do outro - e então? Já sabe o que vai vestir? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Eu vou de mim mesmo, oras! Quer fantasia mais perfeita?– Blaise revirou os olhos para ele segurando o riso – qual o problema?

- Hum? Nada...É que sua modéstia às vezes afeta meu ego... – disse ele com um sorriso maldoso – mas você poderia ao menos se_ esforçar_ uma vez na vida para estar diferente do habitual.

- Eu gosto de mim como sou, obrigado – respondeu de forma seca – o máximo que eu vou fazer é vir com o uniforme de quadribol, só que agora com o broche escrito "capitão" preso nele.

- Hunf... – Blaise o olhou de esguelha – você quem sabe, não pergunto mais nada também.

- Ainda bem – revidou o loiro.

**

* * *

**Sábado chegou rápido, e a atmosfera estava muito mais agitada do que o normal. Todos os alunos estavam eufóricos com a visita, cada um imaginando suas roupas de festa, Gina e Hermione que o digam, pois estavam sorrindo abertamente. 

- O que deu nelas duas? – perguntou Rony, pela primeira vez em semanas reparando nelas.

- Acho que elas estão felizes com alguma coisa – Harry respondeu ao lado do amigo, reparando em como as duas cochichavam e sorriam de orelha a orelha, mas não dando muita importância já que ele andava tão desligado quanto o amigo.

As duas estavam extremamente animadas para começarem a fazer suas fantasias, eles receberam o catálogo há dois dias atrás e depois de muitas indagações, discussões e brigas por causa de opiniões contrarias elas finalmente escolheram o que queriam.

- Ai, Mione! – Ginny parou no meio do corredor dando um tapa na própria testa - Esqueci de trazer a lista dos materiais que tenho que comprar!Vamos comigo ate a torre buscar?

- Você vai mesmo me fazer voltar isso tudo? – Hermione falou tentando fazer uma cara sofrida, mas que não colou nem um pouco.

- Claro! Pra isso que servem as amigas!

- Grande amiga você, hein! – A outra respondeu já seguindo a ruiva. Elas subiram uma leva de escadas e fizeram uma grande careta quando viraram um corredor viram que dois sonserinos caminhavam na direção oposta a elas, ou seja, na direção delas.

- Ora ora ora... O que temos aqui... A Weasley pobretona e a sangue-ruim – Malfoy falou assim que chegou perto das duas as encarando com um olhar enojado - O que fazem aqui?

- Posso saber quando isso passou a ser da sua conta, Malfoy? – Ginny perguntou, ácida – agora sai da nossa frente que temos mais o que fazer.

- Olhar pra sua cara _tão linda_ realmente não é do meu agrado... – O loiro falou completamente debochado, mas sorrindo por dentro ao perceber que ele realmente era um mentiroso nato – Mas contrariar um Weasley sempre é uma boa diversão!

- Malfoy saia frente – Hermione sibilou enquanto olhava para os dois sonserinos, um completamente debochado que sorria da ruiva e o outro, que se mantinha calado, mas com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- A conversa ainda não chegou em um nível tão baixo para uma sangue-ruim... Então não se meta... – Draco perdeu o sorriso no rosto e ficou sério ao encarar a garota.

- A conversa vai chegar em um nível bem baixo se você não sair daqui agora, Malfoy! – Ginny falou ficando completamente vermelha já levantando um punho.

-Ok... Mas, me diga Weasley, o que vai vestir na festa? Vai ir fantasiada de elfo doméstico, trajando alguns trapos? – ele disse sarcasticamente, mas por dentro pensando _"Mesmo com trapos ela ficaria linda..."_

- Não é da sua conta o que eu uso ou deixo de usar, Malfoy.

- Realmente, não é da minha conta. Mas vai ser da conta de todos que verem você na festa.

- Pois eu garanto pra você que com a minha fantasia eu vou fazer muito sucesso! Anote isso Malfoy!

- Só anoto se for pra rir depois! – O loiro riu divertido, adorava quando a irritava e ela ficava completamente vermelha.

- Nunca duvide de um Weasley! – A garota sibilou, se não fosse pela amiga que a segurava com certeza ela já teria tirado aquele sorriso do rosto do sonserino.

- Isso é uma aposta Weasley? – Ele perguntou a olhando com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Aposta? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Sim... Com certeza só por eu ser um Malfoy eu irei receber muitas cantadas... – Ele disse com um sorriso convencido – Mas e você, acha que consegue a cantada de alguém? Só aviso que a do Longbottom não vale...

- Pois eu aposto que eu consigo muito mais cantadas que você! – Ela respondeu sem pensar enquanto que Hermione olhava em pânico para o sonserino.

- E o que me garante que você não vai mentir? Eu não vou perder meu precioso tempo te observando... – Ele disse sarcástico, mas não conseguindo evitar o sorriso irônico que aquela frase causou nele.

- A Hermione me vigia.

- Ela é sua amiga! Vocês podem roubar... – Ele disse desconfiado.

- Então esse seu amigo aí pode me vigiar! – Ela disse apontando para Blaise que mantinha o sorriso divertido enquanto observava as duas grifinórias - Eu não tenho por que roubar... Essa aposta está ganha! E saiba que a Hermione vai te olhar... – ela disse sem esconder o sorriso de felicidade com a cara feia que o outro fez – Aquele que perder vai ter que fazer o que?

- O que perder tem que fazer o que o vencedor mandar...

- Certo! – Disse receosa _"O que eu tô fazendo..."_ – Mas nem tente roubar...

- Meu charme não precisa ser duvidado... – Ele disse sorrindo de forma maldosa para ela – Só quero ver o seu...

- Pois verá! – Virginia disse segurando o braço da amiga e tirando os sonserinos da frente, saindo dali com passos firmes _"Malfoy! Você vai se arrepender! Vou fazer você engolir esse _**charme**_!"_ Ela pensou irritada já virando um dos corredores, ficando de fora da vista dos sonserinos.

- Eu não acredito, _Guinevere Mabelle Weasley_! – Hermione disse irritada – Eu não acredito que você fez uma aposta me envolvendo sem me consultar...

- Desculpa... Mas eu não podia deixar ele me ofender assim! Sem contar que vai ser legal... Você não acha? Eu até fico pensando no que fazer quando eu ganhar essa aposta...

- Ai Ginny! Você se esqueceu que ele é Draco Malfoy né? – Hermione perguntou descrente – Mesmo sendo um Malfoy ele é muito desejado! Até garotas da Grifinória iriam amar ter um encontro com ele...

- Mas com a minha fantasia será impossível não notarem o meu _charme perfeito... –_ Ela disse imitando o sonserino.

- Tomara... 

- Agora você já pode desinflar, Draco – Blaise disse de forma maldosa depois que as duas saíram de vista.  
- Desinflar o que?  
- Seu ego...– Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto apressava o passo um pouco receoso de continuar ali parado com a carranca que havia formado na cara do outro.

**

* * *

**Já em Hogsmeade, Ginny e Hermione perderam praticamente todo o passeio indo de loja em loja, procurando os preços mais baratos, para assim não gastarem muito. Divertiam-se pensando nas reações que as pessoas teriam ao verem suas fantasias. Iam ficar tão surpresas, sem contar que com certeza durante a festa elas iriam receber muitas cantadas e assim ela poderia ganhar a aposta e se divertir com um Malfoy... 

Chegaram em Hogwarts e foram logo se trancando no dormitório feminino, ignorando completamente as perguntas de Harry sobre suas fantasias. Elas começaram a fazer seus trajes completamente empolgadas. Iam ficar tão lindas!

Em Hogsmeade Draco acompanhou Blaise na busca por alguma fantasia, e ele resolveu usar uma de Hitler mesmo. O loiro não evitou cair numa gargalhada maldosa ao vê-lo experimentando o bigode estranho do famoso ditador...

**

* * *

**Depois do dia agitado que tiveram e de terem devidamente escolhido suas fantasias eles resolveram ficar em seu salão comunal, em frente à lareira, conversando. 

- Ei Blaise, porque você sumiu de repente quando estávamos em Hogsmeade? – Draco perguntou olhando com o canto do olho o sonserino.

- Hum? – Blaise murmurou surpreso, ele havia sido pego de surpresa já que havia constado que não demorara, e arranjou uma desculpa qualquer – Ah... Eu tinha ido ao banheiro. Não o avisei porque, bom, você não é a minha mãe – disse de forma maldosa.

Draco olhou pra ele desconfiado, na opinião do sonserino até um lufa-lufa teria achado uma desculpa melhor, estava pronto para perguntar novamente, quando foi interrompido.

- Draquinho! – Pansy gritou entrando no salão comunal enquanto se atacava em cima do loiro. Parecia estar anormalmente feliz e provou isso quando saiu de cima de um para se atacar em cima do outro – Blay!

- O que foi, Pansy? Ta tão feliz assim por quê? – perguntou o moreno, tentando se livrar da garota.

- É mesmo, Pansy, eu não te vejo feliz assim desde que você "pegou" o time inteiro de quadribol da Corvinal. Conseguiu essa proeza novamente? – comentou Draco com desdém, fazendo a garota ficar indignada enquanto ele e o amigo riam.

- Não, Draquinho, não consegui – Ela disse já em pé, encaram do sonserino _"E não foi por falta de tentativa..."_ pensou a garota.

- Então por que está tão alegre? – Blaise refez a pergunta.

- Por nada... Acho que acordei feliz hoje, só isso – disse, embora estivesse na cara que estava mentindo. _"Esse sonserinos andam mentindo muito mal!"_ Draco pensou desgostoso. Mas, antes que um dos garotos insistisse, ela resolveu ir embora – estou indo tomar um banho, até o jantar!

E ela saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- É só a minha impressão ou ela anda estranha ultimamente? – perguntou Blaise.

- Francamente, não me importa – Draco respondeu se levantando e colocando a mão no estômago – estou morrendo de fome, vamos comer?

- Vamos – Blaise se limitou a responder enquanto seguia o sonserino em direção ao salão principal para jantar.

* * *

**N/A (s):** Oi povo! 

Bom, a Ginny tá viajando, ela vai me matar quando voltar e ver q eu já postei o capítulo 2 '

Não me culpem, eu to ansiosa demais! É q nos próximos capítulos as coisas começam a esquentar! Vocês já até imaginam, né? O q será q vai acontecer nessa competição entre o Draco e a Ginny, hein? Deixo essa pra vcs imaginarem! E pensem tb que fantasias os dois vão usar:P

Bom, só estou me dando ao luxo de postar esse cap sem a Ginny aqui pq eu e ela já tínhamos escrito esse cap e o próximo. Então, como todos q deixaram reviews pediram, está aí o 2º capítulo!

Aliás, queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews! **Mia Granger**, **Mione G. Potter RJ**, **Miaka-ELA**, **Lou Malfoy**, **Sweet Nightangel**, **Ania Lupin**, **estrelinha W.M **e **Naty**!

Eu e a Ginny agradecemos profundamente! Esperamos mais reviews de vcs e de novas pessoas q se aventurem a ler a nossa fic!

Bjinhos!

Princesa Chi e Ginny C. M.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Confusões do Destino**

_**Autoria:** Princesa Chi **e** Ginny C. Malfoy_

**Capítulo 3 – Competição na Festa**

Já era noite da Festa de Helloween, todas as garotas se arrumavam no quarto, nem era preciso dizer que o quarto estava uma zona, toalhas no chão, livros com feitiços para cabelos e maquiagens espalhados pelas camas, sem contar na correria que as garotas no quarto faziam cada vez que se lembravam de pegar algo. Ginny era a única que ainda se encontrava dentro de sua cama, com as cortinas completamente fechadas. Hermione tentava em vão fazê-la sair dali.

- Vamos, Ginny! Não é você quem quis usar uma roupa assim? Agora agüenta! Coragem, amiga! – incentivava a morena – Você não sente nenhuma vontade de ver o Malfoy engolir o próprio veneno quanto te ver assim... tão _boa_?

- Você diz isso porque a sua fantasia está muito mais _decente_ que a minha! – disse a ruiva, colocando a cara para fora encarando a morena, no rosto da garota podia ser percebido o tom leve da maquiagem clara que ela havia feito – Eu não vou sair com isso aqui! – E, olhando a fantasia da amiga completou – você está linda nessa roupa, Mione!

Hermione usava uma espécie de espartilho que era trançado no abdômen, ele era cinza e colava nos seios da garota, dando um ar bem sensual mas não vulgar, para combinar com o espartilho ela uma saia também cinza que ia até as metade das coxas e uma bota que ia até o joelho, da mesma cor. Na cabeça ela tinha um par de orelhas redondas de rato cinzas e uma pintura no rosto que a deixou perfeita com sua fantasia de ratinha.

- Mas foi você quem apostou com o Malfoy! – disse Hermione num sussurro – agora agüente as conseqüências!

A morena ainda ouviu um gemido dentro do dossel antes das cortinas se abriram e Ginny saiu de dentro.

- Está bem, vamos para a festa – disse ela, com cara de desinteressada mas suas bochechas da cor de seus cabelos a denunciavam – tenho que arrasar com o idiota do Malfoy!

- É assim que se fala, amiga! – respondeu a morena, abraçando-a – vai lá e arrasa com aquela doninha albina!

As garotas do quarto estavam tão ocupadas se vestindo e comentando das próprias fantasias que não haviam percebido a roupa de Ginny e só quando ela estava encaminhando-se para a porta que elas perceberam começaram a fazer perguntas. Ginny estava tão confusa que só entendeu o que uma delas falou:

- Ginny! Que roupa é essa? O que seu irmão vai falar?

Ela nem havia pensado no que Rony ia dizer. _"Estou pouco me lixando..."_ pensou _"Ele que faça um escândalo, não to nem aí. Contando que eu ganhe..."_

Tudo que a garota menos esperava era que seu irmão fosse apoiá-la. Após conseguir sair da multidão de garotas presentes no quarto, elas desceram as escadas do dormitório, encontrando Rony e Harry em frente à lareira.

- QUE ROUPA É ESSA, GINNY? – Foram as primeiras palavras ditas pelo ruivo assim que viu a irmã, mesmo gritando ele não conseguiu intimidar a irmã que se segurava para não rir dele, que estava vestido de _Firebolt_, e estava realmente ridículo. Harry, ao seu lado, estava com uma fantasia de Hipogrifo, completamente cômico.

Muitos no salão observavam a cena e não evitavam o olhar ao ver a garota fantasiada, ela estava vestida de coelha, com um maiô preto tomara-que-caia com um trançado que ia do busto ate o umbigo, atrás do maiô havia um pompom branco como rabo, ela usava uma meia arrastão preta e sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor. Na cabeça tinha um par de orelhas de coelho, e no seu rosto uma maquiagem suave que a deixava bem parecida com uma coelhinha. Nos pulsos e no pescoço estavam abotoaduras, que a deixavam como se fosse uma garçonete, o que fazia a fantasia perder o ar infantil e ficando bem mais sexy do que deveria para uma garota do quinto ano.

A idéia das abotoaduras partiu de Hermione que pensou que as chances dela receber cantadas seriam bem maiores se ela bancasse a garçonete e servisse as bebidas.

-Rony, antes que você comece a gritar que nem um trasgo ou que comece a ficar vermelho e a assustar as pessoas... Por favor deixe-me explicar... – Ela falou cada silaba com muito calma para o irmão entender, ao perceber que ele ia escuta-la ela começou a contar tudo, terminando na aposta que havia feito.

- Então você está vestida assim só para ganhar daquela doninha? – Ele perguntou depois de ouvir a explicação, e a irmã confirmou com a cabeça, ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e finalmente respondeu – então...Tem minha permissão! Pode continuar com essa roupa, e é bom você ganhar daquele nojento! E não vá se acostumar... Não pense que eu vou deixar você se vestir assim o tempo todo...

- Acredite... Eu não quero... – Ela respondeu ainda surpresa pela permissão do irmão, depois de se entenderem Ginny e Mione desceram para a entrada do Salão Principal, não antes da ruiva colocar um sobretudo, pois queria ver que roupa seu adversário iria trajar antes de mostrar a sua. Ao chegarem lá não encontraram os dois garotos então resolveram ficar esperando.

* * *

"_Com essa fantasia ela vai pensar que eu sou um safado..."_ Ele pensava enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro _"Mas pensando bem...acho que ela já deve achar isso..."_ Concluiu com um olhar melancólico _"Eu não posso sair assim... mas também não posso perder a chance de vê-la...Vamos lá Draco... Para um Malfoy você está bem perdido..." _

- DRACO! Já falei que a estamos atrasados! – Blaise disse batendo do outro lado da porta – Cadê sua pontualidade britânica?

- Deve ter esquecido em casa, quer buscar? – O loiro respondeu de mau humor dentro do banheiro.

- Pode parar com as gracinhas, as duas devem estar nos esperando!

- Como se eu ligasse para o fato da Sangue-ruim estar me esperando! Ela que espere sentada!

- Sai daí ou faço nascer fungos nos seus olhos! E olha que não vai combinar nenhum pouco com a fantasia – Blaise disse morrendo de vontade de derrubar a porta e dar um belo soco no amigo.

- Pela MILÉSIMA vez! Eu não vou sair daqui assim! – Draco berrava do outro lado da porta, mesmo tendo a pele muito pálida ainda se podia perceber as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Ah, vai sim! – Blaise gritava do lado oposta porta – Anda, sai de dentro desse banheiro, estamos atrasados! Eu odeio não ser pontual! Se você continuar mais um minuto nesse banheiro eu farei questão de estuporar você depois de colocar fungos nos seus olhos!

Com o tom decidido na voz do rapaz o loiro não teve escolha e relutante, Draco abriu a porta, assim como o loiro pensou Blaise não conseguiu manter a expressão seria ao vê-lo fantasiado e não conseguiu segurar uma pequena risada.

- Qual é, Blaise... – O loiro falou impaciente - não está tão ruim assim, esta? – Draco falou um pouco irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo tenso.

- Não, imagina, está... – Ele parou a frase, tentando parecer serio enquanto olhava o loiro de cima a baixo - Excelente, para um ator pornô – replicou Blaise, caindo na gargalhada logo depois.

Draco usava apenas uma sunga preta com um pompom branco atrás como rabo, deixando seu tórax bem definido completamente a mostra, não só o tórax mas também as pernas bem delineadas e musculosas por causa do quadribol, junto com a sunga ela usava sapatos sociais pretos e nos pulsos e no pescoço ele usava abotoaduras, idéia de Blaise, para bancar o garçom e aumentar as chances de ganhar a aposta e se já não bastasse o visual sexy do loiro ele havia passado um liquido pelo corpo que marcava muito mais os músculos definidos dele.

- Ah, cala a boca – disse o loiro, já p da vida com as gargalhadas do amigo – vamos logo, ou vão pensar que eu desisti – Concluiu colocando um par de orelhinhas de coelho na cabeça.

Ele pegou um sobretudo preto e tacou por cima da fantasia, afinal, ele não era louco de descer daquele jeito para o salão comunal da sonserina. Primeiro tinha que ver o que a _adversária_ usaria, para não passar vergonha, sem contar que mesmo não admitindo ou demonstrando tinha um pouco de receio ao imaginar o que ela iria dizer sobre a fantasia que ele usava.

O moreno, fantasiado de Hitler, parou de rir e acompanhou o amigo até o salão principal, onde encontraram as duas garotas já esperando.

* * *

"_Eu não acredito que ela teve a mesma idéia que eu!"_ Draco pensou assim que viu a garota apoiada na parede, ela usava um sobretudo e na cabeça se podia perceber um par de orelhinhas _" Se fosse antes eu nunca aceitaria fazer par com uma Weasley... Mas seria legal que estivéssemos fazendo par... nem que seja em fantasias..."_ Ele pensou sério, escondendo completamente as emoções enquanto se aproximava _"Só espero que por baixo do sobretudo dela ela não esteja _igual_ a mim..."_

"_Eu não acredito que ele também veio de coelho!" _Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar quando o viu se aproximando e percebeu as orelhas na cabeça dele.

Ao se aproximarem mais, Gina não conseguiu segurar a língua e começou a provocar o sonserino.

- Achei que você ia desistir, Malfoy.

- Cumpro sempre a minha palavra, Weasley – Ele falou desviando o olhar dela para a garota do seu lado – fantasia perfeita para você, Granger, tem tudo haver com seus dentes.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo da sua fantasia, Malfoy! – Ela disse apontando para os orelhas de coelho dele – Foi tão difícil assim achar uma fantasia de cobra? Se não conseguiu achar uma porque não escolheu uma fuinha? Acho que coelho não combina com você... Se é que me entende... – Falou sarcástica.

- Coelhos combinam comigo Granger, são brancos e puros... Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você – Falou venenoso, imitando a voz da garota na ultima parte.

Antes que a morena replicasse, Blaise interrompeu.

- Então, os dois estão prontos? – perguntou ele, olhando de Draco para as garotas.

- Já sabe: eu cuido da contagem do Malfoy e o Zabini cuidará da sua. – Hermione confirmou com a amiga – a começar de agora, 20:30h, vocês terão até meia-noite. A competição acaba na última badalada do relógio.

- Então... Que comece a competição! – disse Blaise, já animado para ver os dois competirem.

Draco e Ginny tiraram seus sobretudos ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu evitar a surpresa ao se observarem.

"_Ela está tão linda..."_ Ele pensou olhando a garota cima a baixo rapidamente, ainda mantendo a expressão gélida no rosto "_Por que você tinha que ser uma Weasley? Se fosse apenas uma grifinória qualquer com certeza meu pai não ia reclamar tanto... mas uma Weasley?... Se bem que se fosse uma garota qualquer com certeza eu não estaria sentindo isso..."_

"_Wow, não sabia que os Malfoys podiam ser tão gostosos..."_ pensou Ginny, ao olhar para Draco dando pausas leves nas cochas e no tórax do garoto _"Meu Merlin, o que eu estou pensando? Estou mesmo babando por um Malfoy? Mas que ele está bonito nessa roupa, isso não se pode negar... Nessa roupa não né, nessa falta de roupa!"_

Depois de um breve momento de análise, ambos entraram no salão, e foram para a mesa bebidas, onde descolaram uma bandeja para cada um levar os drinques. Hermione e Blaise estavam logo atrás, observando não muito longe os dois.

A noite passou mais depressa do que eles imaginavam. Ginny já estava exausta, não agüentava mais receber cantadas nem olhares dos garotos, ela recebeu diversas cantadas (uma pior do que a outra, diga-se de passagem) e Blaise ia "computando" todas. Draco não ficou para trás, recebia tantas cantadas quanto à ruiva, com Mione sempre pro perto para fazer a contagem o que era muito divertido para ele que não economizava _elogios_ para ela. As garotas mais atiradas colocavam num pedaço de papel seus nomes e suas casas na sunga de Draco, para ele as procurar depois. Até mesmo Pansy, vestida de diabinha, não resistiu e lançou uma cantada para ele:

- Se você fosse meu coelhinho, ia fazer você pular de prazer...

Ginny, que não queria perder, usava táticas de conquista, desde se abaixar para pegar alguma coisa no chão (**N/As:** essa tática é a q eu mais gosto xD), deixando seu "rabinho" pro alto, até se inclinar um pouco pra frente, mostrando mais ainda o seu decote para os garotos, que lhe passavam altas cantadas.

Ela estava tão entretida em ganhar que não percebia as caretas que o loiro fazia nas vezes quando ela recebia uma cantada que era considerada "Aproveitável" sem contar as caras e bocas que ele fazia(Sutilmente é claro) toda vez que ela fazia uma posição sensual.

O tempo passou tão rápido que quando eles deram por sim, já era 23:57h. Reuniram-se num canto do salão e Blaise e Mione falaram o total ao mesmo tempo.

- 53! –disseram os dois.

Silêncio entre os quatro.

- O quê? – Draco foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio e falar – eu recebi o mesmo número de cantadas que a Weasley? – Ele disse em tom irritado mas não por estar igualado com ela mas por saber que se desse empate provavelmente a aposta seria anulada e ele não poderia nem aproveitar um pouquinho a companhia dela.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando! – Ginny falava tão exaltada quando o sonserino – eu não posso estar empatada com ele!

- Eu não posso ter meu charme igualado ao charme dessa Weasley! Eu sou um Malfoy! – disse o loiro, fingindo estar indignado.

- Bom, o tempo está se esgotando, vocês têm que fazer algo correndo. – disse Blaise, despreocupado ignorando completamente o loiro ao lado.

- Ai meu Merlin! Hermione, faz alguma coisa! – Disse Ginny, exasperada. Faltava menos de um minuto para meia-noite e ela realmente não estava contente com o resultado.

A morena pensava rápido, tentando arranjar uma solução. Ginny já tinha se atirado para todos os homens presentes no salão, sendo que este já estava praticamente vazio. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar sua amiga se submeter ao Malfoy, caso este ganhasse. Foi então que, num ato repentino de coragem, Hermione falou olhando para Ginny, completamente constrangida:

- Abriram a caixa de bombom e você saiu de dentro? Se desse eu comeria cada pedacinho...

Silêncio entre eles. Todos olhavam para Hermione, principalmente Gina, Draco tinha no rosto os olhos arregalados assim como a ruiva. Já Blaise tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e se aventurou a falar:

- 54 cantadas para a Weasley! – Disse animado, mas pensando duas vezes ao ver a cara do amigo.

- O quê? Mas isso não valeu! Foi a Granger quem passou a cantada – Ele disse verdadeiramente indignado _"Quem ela pensa que é pra cantar a minha Ginny?"_

- Quando fizemos a aposta não especificamos de quem deveria vir a cantada, Malfoy – disse Ginny, triunfante – Eu ganhei.

Já podiam ouvir as badaladas do relógio.

- Ah, então é assim? – disse o loiro, furioso – Blaise, me passa uma cantada! – disse ele, dirigindo-se ao moreno.

- O quê? Eu? Você tá louco? – o moreno havia sido pego de surpresa e perdido o ar divertido – eu não vou ficar com a fama de gay por sua causa!

- É só entre nós quatro, imbecil – Draco estava com pressa – anda, falta 5 badaladas!

- Não!

- Pela nossa amizade, anda! – _"A Granger não vai me humilhar assim! Eu penso em outra forma de chegar perto da minha ruiva..."_ Pensou exaltado e ao mesmo tempo deprimido por ver que realmente a aposta ia ser anulada.

Quatro badaladas.

- Por todas as garotas que eu já botei na sua cama e pelas que eu ainda vou colocar! – O loiro disse desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso, já não tinha tanta certeza se queria anular a aposta.

Três badaladas.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Duas badaladas.

Então o moreno virou-se para o loiro e disse, relutante:

- Se eu fosse uma mulher eu já teria arrancado essa sua sunguinha há muito tempo...

A última badalada se fez presente, dando por terminada a competição.

Continuaram em silêncio, um observando o outro, Malfoy e Ginny pareciam desanimados, ele por ter perdido uma grande chance de ter a companhia dela sem ter que se explicar pra ninguém e ela por ter tido tanto trabalho para nada. Blaise e Hermione se encontravam cada um olhando para baixo, meio envergonhados pelas cantadas.

- Então é isso? – perguntou Hermione – a competição terminou em empate?

- Acho que sim – disse Blaise, ainda constrangido pelo que disse há segundos atrás.

Nem Draco nem Ginny tinham coragem para falar. Estavam tão cansados pelo esforço que fizeram para ganhar e agora se encontravam angustiados por terem perdidos. Sim, porque para eles, empate era o mesmo que derrota, principalmente para o sonserino.

Ginny seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, de mau-humor, sem sequer esperar por Hermione. Draco foi para seu dormitório na Sonserina, sem sequer olhar para o lado, deixando Blaise para trás.

Aquela havia sido uma noite realmente cansativa...

* * *

**N/A (s):** Oi povo!

Finalmente o 3º capítulo! Sei q demoramos, mas apedrejem a Ginny, ela q não pôde conectar esses dias para discutirmos sobre o capítulo! xD

Aliás, o tempo está ficando escasso, nós duas temos vidas diferentes e longe uma da outra, sendo o único meio de comunicação o messenger -.-'

Estou hiper ocupada, e a Ginny tb. Não sabemos quando irá sair o próximo capítulo, mas esperamos que em breve.

Pra não deixar vocês mortos de curiosidade, vou contar só um pouquinho do que está por vir: Aparece outro garoto na jogada; Malfoy se morderá de ciúme? Como Ginny se sentirá ao saber que tem alguém gostando dela? E cada vez mais as pessoas estão ficando estranhas... Rony, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Harry... O que está acontecendo em Hogwarts para tantas pessoas agirem estranhamente?

Agora, fiquem pensando nessas perguntas e esperem pelo próximo capítulo

Bjinhos!

Princesa Chi e Ginny C. M.


End file.
